Second Chances
by BriarRose0695
Summary: She was just there. She didn't know where she came from or who she even was. But when she comes across the strange white haired boy named Jack Frost, her world is about to turn into one amazing adventure she'll never forget.
1. Brand New

One thing was extremely obvious as she stumbled out of the alley, leaning against the wall of the building to her right. She was in a city, a very _large_ city. What wasn't quite as obvious was what city, and _who the hell she was_.

She made a mental note of everything mentally notable: waist length brown hair with strange green strands visible in her peripheral vision (that didn't seem right), golden tanned skin (closer to the mark), white turtle neck shirt, blue jeans, and calf-length boots that were oddly tattered and torn (hmm…). Looking into a frozen puddle revealed bluish-green eyes the color of the ocean in Tahiti (that was definitely wrong). What was going on? Why didn't she know anything?

_Okay… just calm down. _She told herself. _Think. First I have to figure out where I am and go from there._

Hesitantly stepping out of the alley she spoke to the first person to walk by.

"Excuse me? Where a…" The woman just ignored her without even looking her way. _Rude…_ She tried again.

"Sir? Could you tell me where…" It was as if she hadn't spoken a word. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Um…ma'am?" She reached out a hand to stop the woman walking by holding the hand of a toddler and jumped back with a screech. Her hand had just…passed right through the woman's shoulder. As if it was a holograph or something. It came with a terrible feeling as though her hand had become incorporeal. Staring at her hand, she didn't notice the little boy staring at her until he turned to his mother and said, "Mama, look. It's a princess."

"That's nice, sweetie." The mother replied, not bothering to turn and look. The entire exchange perplexed the girl. It was obvious the little boy could see her, while his mother could not, but _why_? She couldn't understand. None of the people walking by could see her. She had the strong feeling she couldn't touch any of them either. What was going on? Terror grabbed at her, digging its claws into her chest, dragging rasping sobs from her throat. Sliding down the wall into a sitting position on the ground, she curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears poured down her face as it began to snow.

* * *

Jack hated New York. No one every appreciated his work. In the middle of the city, there were no happy children building snow forts and staging snowball fights of sledging. But, he had a job and it had to be done. No one else could do it for him. He was the one and only Jack Frost after all. So after a routine sweep across the city, he turned to go back home.

But something caught his attention this time. It was a girl. She was sitting curled against a wall crying alone. He didn't know why it should bother him. In a big city like this, there were sure to be tons of lonely and lost children, but he supposed it came with the territory of being a Guardian. He hovered a few feet above the busy people walking along the sidewalk, unsure of what to do.

Just as he decided to send a small flurry of snowflakes her way, she looked up and wiped her eyes. She was older than he had originally thought; his age, maybe. So she wasn't quite a child anymore, and definitely wouldn't believe in him.

Shrugging, he took off again, stopping when he noticed the girl's eyes dart to him and widen.

_She… She can see me?_

* * *

He was… _flying._ Or… floating or whatever. She couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe she had gone insane or something. It was really the only explanation that made sense. The moment her wonder started to wear off and she got used to the idea of being insane; she started taking a closer look. His hair was pure white. Not the albino kind of white, more like fresh snow. His eyes were a pale crystal blue and he wore some strange clothes. Some old fashioned brown pants and a dark blue hoodie that had a strange design as though it was covered in frost. Or… maybe it was real frost. She didn't know. He didn't wear any shoes and he held a strangely shaped stick/staff. Like a shepherd's crook. He was actually kind of cute. And he could see her. He stared straight back into her eyes. It was a relief. At least she knew she wasn't dead. Or maybe she was. Maybe they both were.

She stood up slowly. The strange boy alighted on a street lamp and stared back at her. A slow blush crept up her neck to her cheeks and she turned away. When she turned back around to look at him again, he was gone.

_Huh… maybe he was some hallucination or something._ She turned back around and came face to face with the boy. Startled, she screeched and reeled backwards out into the crowd.

At that moment, she forgot everything else. The feeling of multiple people walking through her body was overwhelming. Trying to escape the crowds, she stumbled her way to the edge of the sidewalk and clutched the lamp post. She was safe. That is, until a man stopped and leaned against the post to fix his sock, his hand pushing straight through her throat. This sent her reeling back into the street. Time slowed down as she looked up to see the boy staring at her with terror and she looked to her right, too late, to see a speeding taxi feet from her.

She closed her eyes.

Then something slammed into her, sending her flying.


	2. Jack Frost

That she was an immortal was without question. And she was a new immortal at that. The confusion and terror was plain on her face as the crowds on the sidewalk walked straight through her.

_Damn. I didn't mean to startle her like that… _Jack thought as she attached herself to a street lamp. Getting ready to fly over to her to apologize, he almost missed her stumble out into the street, straight into the path of an oncoming taxi. People couldn't touch her, but a taxi sure as hell could. And it was going to hit her hard.

_No, no, no, no, _"No!" She looked up at him then. Just a quick glance, but it was enough for jack to see the rush of emotions flash across her soft features: Relief, confusion, terror, and the one that scared him the most, grim resignation. She turned her head to the right, straight at the vehicle, and closed her eyes.

No. He wasn't letting that happen.

"Come on, winds. You gotta help me out here." He ran through the crowds, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of people passing through him and raced the taxi towards her, the wind pushing him along. Closer, faster, but he still wouldn't reach her in time…

* * *

Getting hit by a car _hurt_. Not as much as she thought it would though. It didn't come from the direction she thought either. She suspected that if she survived, the entire left side of her body would be one big purple bruise.

Her body tensed, ready to hit the ground.

Any second now…

Any moment…

…What the hell?

She was still flying through the air.

Slowly she became aware of arms around her.

Then she wasn't moving. Just hovering…

She opened her eyes to a deep blue hoodie. Tilting her head up, she looked into a pair of light crystal blue eyes filled with equal parts relief and worry.

"Um… Th-thanks…"

The boy chuckled. "No problem. Beth that would've hurt. I'm Jack Frost, by the way. And uh…sorry for scaring you like that earlier."

"R-really? _The_ Jack Frost? Like…Old Man Winter, and all that?"

That made him laugh. "Do I really look that old?"

She blushed. "N-no…" Looking down, she saw just how high they were. She squeaked and clutched tighter to his hoodie. "Um…could you put me down now?"

"Promise you won't jump in front of any more speeding cars?"

"Hey! I didn't-"

"I know, I know." Jack laughed and floated down to a park, landing in the grass.

It took her a moment to regain her balance. Once she realized she was really alive, she began to notice other things. Like the throbbing pain radiating up and down her left side, how cold it was, and just how cute Jack Frost actually was. Did she mention how cold it was? It was _freezing_. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly.

* * *

"So what's your name?" Jack asked.

He instantly regretted asking. The girl's golden skin went pale, and her eyes misted over with tears.

"I…I don't know…"

That confused him. "You mean MiM didn't tell you?"

"Who?"

So she didn't even know who MiM was… That was odd. As little as MiM ever talked to Jack, he had still told him his name. No wonder this girl had been crying. She must have just woken up in the middle of the city, not even knowing who she was or what was going on. His sympathy went out to her.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Then he got an idea. Tooth. She could help. She had everyone's memories saved in their baby teeth. She must have this girl's. She could get her memories back. His face split into a huge grin. "I think I can help."

"She looked up at him. "Seriously? You mean…you'll help me find out…everything?"

"Well…I don't know about _everything_, but where you came from and who you are."

"Please!" She grabbed his sleeve. "Please, please, please, _please_. You have to help me."

"I will. I have a friend. Tooth. She probably has your memories." Her blank look of confusion made him chuckle softly. "The Tooth Fairy. The teeth she collects hold the child's memories. I was in a similar situation a few months ago, but I found my teeth and the memories came with."

"Really? And…I can actually meet the Tooth Fairy?" Something about the way her eyes sparkled and her face lit up made him think she wasn't the average teenager when it came to her beliefs.

"Ya. But it might take her a bit to find them. We'll head to the North Pole and talk to North. Maybe he can sort things out a bit. And he might be able to find you a place to stay."

"North?"

"Santa Clause."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"…Who's next? The Easter Bunny?"

"Uh…Maybe?" That made her blink. He chuckled. "Come on. We'll fly. It'll be faster."

"F-fly?"

"…I won't drop you."

"…alright…"

Jack held out his hand out and the girl took it. Smirking, the Guardian of Fun dipped down and scooped her into his arms bridal style. She squeaked and gripped his hoodie tightly, glaring at him.

"Not. Funny."

Jack just chuckled and said, "Hey, winds? North Pole please."

"Who're you-" She screamed as the winds swept them both up and carried them north.


End file.
